


Demons

by wrigglesworth59



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Mental Instability, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Trust Issues, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrigglesworth59/pseuds/wrigglesworth59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cowered further into the corner, her back pressing painfully against the rough brick wall as she vainly attempted to sink into the stones, wishing she could be anywhere other than here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so heed warnings, though I am not planning on going into graphic descriptions of the rape and abuse of a child it is more than strongly suggested, so please do not read if this is likely to be triggering or distressing. 
> 
> Italics will be used as flashbacks and/or dreams/nightmares.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, all are appreciated.

 

**_Demons_ **

 

_She cowered further into the corner, her back pressing painfully against the rough brick wall as she vainly attempted to sink into the stones, wishing she could be anywhere other than here._

_A creak followed by heavy boots on the bare floors caused a terrified whimper to escape her lips, she shoved both hands over her mouth hoping to muffle the noises involuntarily pouring out, tears stinging salty trails down her sunken cheeks._

_The footsteps got louder, closer, and she squeezed her eyes shut in a futile attempt to block out what she already knew was coming, paying no heed to the warm liquid as it ran down her thighs, all too used to the feel and stench of it on her skin._

_The jingling of keys outside her door had her once again scrambling back, an impossible task that only caused her feet to slip in the puddle beneath her and she fell with a muffled yelp as her head hit the wall._

_The sound of the key scraping in the lock had something light in her eyes and she brought her head forward, almost resting it on her chest, before throwing it back with a grunt as it connected more forcefully with the wall._

_Her vision blanked for a moment, spots dancing before her eyes but it wasn't enough and already the lock was giving a deceptively soft click. She threw her head back into the wall again, panic now rising in her. She could see the door opening inwards and couldn't decide whether to try again or attempt to hide... quickly._

_Her head once again met the wall, spots dancing in her blurred vision, hiding was pointless, there was nowhere to hide, at least this way there was a chance at escaping the pain._

_The tall figure stepped through the door and more tears escaped her eyes at her failure._

_The large figure staggered towards her, key dangling tauntingly from one large hand... 'look I'm so close, reach out and take me!' it seemed to mock, something else she knew for fact to be pointless. Her eyes flicked to the door, but as she knew it would be, it was closed. Locked. And as the figure came closer it paused to hang the key on its hook, too high for her to ever reach it._

_She scrambled back once again as twin giant hands grabbed at her, pulling her through the puddle she created on her back, piss soaking through the tattered remnants of her nightshirt._

_She wriggled and writhed, kicking out her legs despite the strong grip on both her ankles, her body contorted at the waist as she twisted away, her hands scrambling at the floor, trying to pull herself to freedom._

 

She sat up suddenly with a gasp, tears already staining her face, soaking through to the pillow beneath her. Her breathing shallow and erratic as the terror slowly abated and she attempted to calm herself and her wildly beating heart. She was safe, now, that was no longer her fate. She was safe. It was a constant mantra running through her mind, as her breathing became regular and the pounding of her heart slowed to its regular dull throb.

Her breath caught on a relieved sob, she was safe, she had to keep reminding herself of that, even after all these years, and though she knew it was true, she also knew it would take a long time yet to convince her mind it was so.


End file.
